


I died?

by General_Autumn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Autumn/pseuds/General_Autumn
Summary: 2023 Thor is greeted by a confused Loki. Now the two of them have to face the true sides of themselves in order to move foreword.





	I died?

"Thor? My goodness what happened to you?" Loki said stepping into the light.

"Loki? So it really was an illusion that Thanos killed? Why didn't you come back sooner?" Thor went over and hugged his brother.

Loki pushed him away, "Sorry but you really need to bathe."

Thor smiled so bright but he couldn't contain himself, "I don't know if I should be mad or glad that you are alive right now. Why after 5 years did you come back? Is because we defeated Thanos?"

Loki looked at him with a slight bit of confusion. Thor shrugged it off, "Who cares you're alive! Because of you at least half of Asgard still lives. I'm glad you're okay. I really missed you, brother." 

Thor started to tear up as he looked at his brother, but Loki only seemed completely lost. Thor wiped his tears and realize there was something off about his brother, "What is it what happened while you were gone? Loki, what's the matter?"

Loki was silently for a moment before he spoke, "I died?"

"Of course brother! You always die!" Thor announced happily, "but don't worry, they are very realistic Illusions and this last time with Thanos was so believable even since you disappeared for 5 years."  
"Thanos killed me?" Loki all but whispered as he looked away from Thor. 

Thor started to panic, "Yes, he snapped your neck as he choked you. Right before you died you told me 'I assure you brother the sun will shine on us again'. That's why I didn't believe you died."

Loki looked at Thor horrified at what he was hearing. Thor didn't like the looks he was seeing on his brother's face, "Do you really not remember any of it? Our parents dying, our sister trying to take over Asgard after trying to kill us, Asgard being destroyed, Thanos snapping away half of life? I know you weren't around for the last one, but still, how can you be standing next to me and not remember any of it? What happened?"

Loki looked at his brother shocked, "Our parents died, we have a sister, and Asgard is gone?"

"Yes! You were there for all of it! How do you not remember? You helped me! I gave you another chance and we saved what we could of Asgard! You impersonated our father to be king while you hid him on Earth! Loki I missed you, but what happened to you?!" 

Loki looked at Thor confused and angry, "Me?! Look at you! I can't believe you're the same person who used to rush into battles just because someone made fun of you! You let yourself turn to drinking and eating! Do you even bathe?! You're not even taking care of yourself, how will you be king?!"

"I was king, but I gave it up to Valkyrie because I didn't deserve it and if you really want the throne for what's left of our people then go take it up with her. If that's what you're here for than fine! I was just glad to have my brother back for a second but it's almost as if it's not even you! What is this?! Another illusion?!" Thor practically screamed till his throat burned. Loki seemed furious but something still off. Was this really Loki? 

"Thor you sound like a madman, but to me you always have. I'm surprised you gave up the throne but if our people are gone I guess that makes some sense." Loki looked at Thor intensely, "I am not an illusion, brother, and I got a hold of an infinity stone after our battle on Earth. I have been traveling through Dimensions. Lots of things happened but none of the things you just told me I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Thor starting shaking as he shook his head and covered his face with his hands, "That means you really did die. You'll never be the way you were with me before because you don't remember any of it." 

Loki watched Thor start crying and said nothing as he waited for Thor to calm down. Once he did Loki spoke up, "Did we actually get along?"

Thor looked at him as he wiped away the tears on his face, "Yes... but we fought for a very, very long time. As you acted as our father you were even a really great king. Dad didn't even stop you when he broke free from whatever spell you put on him. I was proud and angry with you at the same time because dad ended up dying. You died protecting what was left of the Asgardian people you're twice the man I could ever be."

Loki looked puzzled. This wasn't Thor he knew it all. An awkward silence hung in the room for a split moment before Loki let out a breath, "Did you just complement me?"

Thor put his hands up in defense, "I was morning your death for 5 years, there was at least a few good things about you I could think of in that time."

"That's good to hear... I guess." Loki shrugged, "Well, now that there is practically nothing left to our people and apparently we found a Valkyrie who is their new king, what is it that you are doing?"

Thor was hesitant for a moment, "I... umm... I joined the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"And what are they guarding? The galaxies cake supply?" Loki laughed, "You can't help anyone if you can't even take care of yourself."

"Hey! I was mourning!" Thor said defensively.

"Well you can stop now because I'm here!" Loki declared.

Thor looked at him bewildered, "Okay, the Loki I knew before the Loki I lost would sell me to satan for one corn-chip. Why are you willing to stay with me?"

"Let's just say my time travelling through dimensions encouraged something new in me."

"People are hunting you down and you need someone to fight them off even if those people don't know that the ones hunting you down are after you?" Thor asked.

"You are actually starting to know me pretty well." Loki said bemused.

"Well, just tell me who I have to fight off." Thor shrugged.

"You don't even care if I'm using you? What happened to you?" Loki looked somewhat concerned but more confused as he watched Thor just sit down on some random table.

Thor just smiled at his brother, "I expect no less from you Loki."

"So you're not going to yell at me?" Loki asked, "Are you even mad?"

Thor thought about it for a moment, "Actually, no. I guess I just missed having you around so much it doesn't really bother me."

Loki's jaw about dropped, "This can't be really. Thor not even being bothered about me using him? I really must have died and this is all an illusion."

"You're the one that makes illusions Loki." Thor stated. 

"Well, if you are going to help me, then we need to get you back into shape. I can't have you fighting my battles if you are not fit to fight." Loki waved for Thor to stand and he did. 

This was the start to an interesting discovery for the two brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12 in the morning because I can't stop myself from having ideas at 12 a. m.


End file.
